


Tú me perteneces

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Brother/Brother Incest, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Segundo One-Shot yaoi de Gravity Falls.Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Alex Hirsch pero la historia es de MI propiedad...casi...Contiene escenas violentas, algo de gore y lenguaje agresivo.Parejas: Stancest y leve BillFord.Dedicado a: Slash Torrance, Luty Malfoy, GrenoullieDeLarge y Coyote-Smith.Escenas yaoi hard recicladas de otro fanfic :D





	Tú me perteneces

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Buenas noches, buenas tardes, buenos días queridos Fallers. 
> 
> Nuevamente me doy una vuelta por este foro de fanfics de Gravity Falls para dejarles un nuevo One-Shot que seguramente los dejara con la boca abierta –bueno, a casi todos- y también dejara a uno en vela toda la maldita noche.
> 
> Decidí publicar este One-Shot que surgió a mi mente gracias a un sueño y a una imagen que encontré en tumblr –imagen que verán en la portada-
> 
> En fin solo quiero decirles que…*alguien toca mi hombro* pst, ahora no que estoy ocupada *veo a los lectores* solo quería decir…*tocan mi hombro de forma más insistente* ¡¿QUÉ?!
> 
> -Lo siento, pero…-Dijo Elice apareciendo detrás de mi-¿No deberías estar preocupada por la turba enfurecida del Stancest? Porque antes estabas aterrada por cómo reaccionarían ante el One-Shot "Always Together"-
> 
> -Nah, no debo preocuparme mucho-respondo riéndome-además, la turba enfurecida del Stancest está de vacaciones, bueno solo la mayoría y no quiero joderles la vida ahora jejeje-
> 
> *vuelvo a enfocar mi mirada hacia los lectores* En fin, quería decirles que este fanfic contiene Stancest –y…como no- y leve Billford, odio esta pareja y no me gusta, la siento extraña e incómoda pero si no incorporo la pareja a este One-Shot obviamente este carece de sentido xD
> 
> Por cierto, la historia transcurre en un año. Seria, el tiempo en el que Stanford y Fidds construyen el portal, el incidente y un tiempo después de que llega Stanley a Gravity Falls.
> 
> Lo que escribo en cursiva subrayado o en cursiva normal, es un sueño o una pesadilla. No se confundan.
> 
> Bien, Gravity Falls no me pertenece sino a Alex Robert Hirsch, la imagen de la portada le pertenece a su respectivo creador/a de Tumblr pero el One-Shot es de MI propiedad…casi ._.
> 
> No tengo nada más que decir, así que… ¡A trabajar!

_"Y es que estamos desesperados, por encontrarnos y vernos hoy, maaaaaas, mas deseo, mas me alejo, soy un extraño aquí en mi cuerpo, tanta calma, desespero, salgo mucho, a veces vuelvo"_

_A veces vuelvo- Catupecu Machu_

La historia comienza con Stanford Pines realizando sus descubrimientos e investigaciones en Gravity Falls ya que el pueblo estaba lleno de fenómenos y hechos sobrenaturales que aun no habían sido estudiados, todo estaba saliendo bien pero por alguna razón, algo faltaba ¿pero qué? No lo sabía hasta que se dio cuenta que era lo que faltaba para concluir su investigación, faltaba encontrar el origen de todas esas anomalías que ocurrían en el pueblo, sin esa pequeña pieza informática su trabajo se arruinaría y todo lo que había hecho ese tiempo quedaría atorado en una pregunta sin respuesta.

Un día se encontraba explorando una cueva, llevaba una linterna para poder guiarse en la oscuridad y se detuvo al encontrar unas antiguas inscripciones con unos dibujos de un estilo prehistórico, las inscripciones revelaban la existencia de un ser "mágico" con respuestas y poderes infinitos pero también había una advertencia que decía que si este ser era invocado traería el infierno a la tierra. Obviamente, Ford ignoro la advertencia, necesitaba saber de donde provenían las anomalías de Gravity Falls y supuso que esta criatura podría ayudarlo, podría darle la clave con la que terminaría su trabajo.

Leyó la inscripción en voz alta para invocar a la criatura, nada sucedió en el primer intento. Intento otra vez obteniendo el mismo resultado, cuando se canso de intentar decidió salir de la cueva, quizás la inscripción era falsa, no era posible que un ser con poderes infinitos existiera.

Que equivocado estaba…

* * *

A la tarde siguiente, fue al bosque para leer un poco y dejar de pensar en la inscripción que encontró en la cueva que hablaba del ser "mágico" con poderes infinitos, hasta que empezó a sentir sueño quedándose dormido con el libro cerrado en sus brazos, no se dio cuenta de que de los huecos de los arboles aparecieron unos ojos amarillos. Al quedarse dormido, Stanford tuvo un sueño muy extraño –según él- se encontraba flotando en una versión paralela del espacio, había libros, papeles con cálculos e investigaciones anotadas, también flotaban algunos pergaminos con el papel algo viejo por el paso del tiempo. El hombre castaño no entendía muy bien donde se encontraba pero siguió caminando, un triangulo se dibujo en ese fondo similar al espacio, el triangulo se volvió amarillo, salió un ojo de este, brazos, piernas y llevaba un sombrero de color negro.

- ** _Vaya, vaya…miren a quien tenemos aquí_** -Dijo el triangulo, por un segundo Stanford se quedo estático y sin saber que decirle al extraño ser, lo primero que hizo fue escapar pero el triangulo lo detuvo- ** _Wow, ¡espera! No te vayas tan rápido, todavía no tienes noventa y dos años_** -

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto Ford mirando al triangulo.

- _ **S**_ ** _oy Bill Cipher, habrá mucho tiempo para conocernos_** -Respondió Bill, de la nada hizo aparecer una mesa, dos sillas y un tablero de ajedrez- ** _¿Jugamos ajedrez multidimensional?_** -aparecen dos tazas y una tetera que sirvió té en ambas tazas- ** _¿Quieres tomar un poco de té?_** -

Comenzaron la partida, Bill le dijo a Ford que a partir de ahora se convertiría en su "musa", su fuente de inspiración y conocimiento. Le conto que buscaba mentes científicas y brillantes de cada década para revelar los diferentes misterios de los multiuniversos conocidos. Ford le propuso a Bill que trabajaran juntos, porque necesitaba de su ayuda revelando el origen de las anomalías de Gravity Falls, quería completar su trabajo y no sabía qué hacer para que quedara en buenas condiciones.

- ** _De acuerdo, entonces ¿esto es un trato?_** -Pregunto Bill

-Por supuesto que sí-Respondió Ford, Bill encendió una llama azul de su mano y Ford la estrecho.

- ** _¡Perfecto! Seremos socios hasta el fin de los tiempos, Stanford_** -Dijo Bill.

-Por favor, llámame " _amigo_ ".

* * *

A partir de esa tarde y gracias a ese sueño y al trato que hicieron. Bill y Stanford trabajaban juntos en la mente del hombre con seis dedos en cada mano, realizando teorías y cálculos para descifrar la clave de las anomalías de Gravity Falls. De vez en cuando, se tomaban unos breves minutos de descanso para que Bill pueda explorar la mente de Ford con un poco mas de profundidad. En uno de esos momentos, Bill llego hasta uno de los recuerdos más antiguos de su amigo, Ford lo siguió, supo donde se encontraban. Estaban en Glass Shard Beach, el hogar de su infancia y también de la infancia de Stanley.

Stanley, Stan…hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, no después del "incidente" con el proyecto de ciencias que le costó ir a la universidad que deseaba ir. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Se habrá acordado de él? ¿Lo extrañaría? Y lo más importante ¿Aun lo seguía amando después de todo lo que dijo cuando se pelearon?

- _ **¿Qué es este lugar?**_ -Pregunto Bill sacando a Ford de sus pensamientos.

-Este es el lugar donde crecí-Respondió el científico, ve a dos niños corriendo por la arena, eran él y Stanley cuando apenas tenían doce años.

- _ **Interesante, ¿Quién es ese niño que está contigo? ¿Cómo se llama?**_ -Bill parecía estar un poco interesado en Stanley aunque no mostraba el mismo interés que tenia hacia Ford.

-Es Stanley, mi hermano gemelo-Dijo Ford-solíamos ser los mejores amigos cuando éramos niños, nadie podía separarnos. Explorábamos la playa juntos, pero…-enseguida se quedo callado, no quería contarle a Bill lo que había pasado con su proyecto.

- ** _¿Pero? ¿Qué paso entre ustedes, Fordsie?_** -Pregunto Bill con curiosidad, le importaba mucho saber que había pasado entre su amigo y su hermano gemelo.

-Solo nos peleamos, pero Stanley se lo busco-Respondió Ford, enseguida bajo la mirada hacia otra parte. Bill se quedo callado por unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

- ** _Y… ¿Lo extrañas?_** -Pregunto Bill haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara un poco ante la pregunta- ** _Oh vamos, no creas que no sé lo que sientes por tu hermano. Lo quieres pero no de la forma en la que se quieren los hermanos y sé que él también siente lo mismo por ti_** -

-Si, a veces lo extraño y pienso en él, como estará y que hizo todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados-Dijo Ford.

- ** _De acuerdo, dejemos esta charla sentimental para otra ocasión_** -Bill volvió a abrir un pequeño portal que los llevaría nuevamente a su área de investigación. Trabajaron un largo rato y por fin, el demonio triangular le dio la llave para descifrar los distintos misterios de Gravity Falls, ¡no! No solo de ese pueblo de Oregon, sino de todas las multidimensiones conocidas en el universo.

La llave era un portal que conectaba Gravity Falls con las multidimensiones, de esa manera Stanford creía que obtendría todas las respuestas e información que necesitaba para continuar con sus investigaciones. Una vez que regreso a la realidad, tomo sus diarios donde documentaba sus trabajos y las criaturas que encontró en Gravity Falls, trazo el diseño del portal lo mejor que pudo en las páginas que sobraban del diario, los acomodo de forma que quedara un triangulo invertido con un circulo que representaba la entrada del portal.

Ahora solo le faltaba alguien que lo ayudara a construir el portal que lo conectaría con las diferentes multidimensiones y no había nadie mejor para hacer ese trabajo que su viejo amigo y compañero de la universidad, Fiddleford McGucket. Lo llamo pidiéndole su ayuda para que trabajaran en el portal y este accedió, no iban a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.

Stanford y Fidds estuvieron trabajando en el portal varios días, hubo noches en las que casi no dormían para poder perfeccionar el mecanismo. De vez en cuando, Ford dejaba que Bill entrara y saliera de su mente como se le plazca para poder ayudarlo con los datos del portal, hubo una noche en la que el hombre de seis dedos se había quedado dormido de tanto trabajo y estrés que llevaba consigo, tuvo un sueño que mas bien era un recuerdo que formaba parte de su pasado.

* * *

_Entramos a un sueño…_

_Ford soñó con aquella vez en la que él y Stan se hicieron uno por primera vez unos días después del baile de graduación, esa noche se habían confesado lo que sentían, que ellos se querían mas allá de lo que podía llegar a quererse los hermanos._

_La noche en que se hicieron uno fue en el " **Stan O´ War** ", sintió las manos de Stanley recorrer su cuerpo lentamente como en aquella noche, era algo placentero, parecía tan real. No quería abrir los ojos, no pensaba despertar nunca de ese sueño, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que soñaba con algo así._

_Sus gemidos y los de Stan parecían reales, por un momento creyó que estaba reviviendo ese momento, una de las noches más increíbles de su vida y que fue a partir de ese punto que las cosas se habían arruinado entre ellos hasta el punto de tener que separarse._

_Pero por desgracia, todo lo bueno llega a su fin, escucho que alguien lo estaba llamando, no era el Stan de su sueño, era una voz conocida, no tuvo otra opción más que despertar._

* * *

-Ford, despierta-Lo llamo McGucket trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad y mirándolo con los ojos un poco entreabiertos.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Ford-¿Qué paso con el portal? Dime que aun funciona-

-Si funciona, es solo que…quería decirte que ya es la hora. Tenemos que activar el portal y ver si es seguro cruzar por el-Respondió Fidds. Ford solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza, se levanto del lugar donde estaba durmiendo y junto con su compañero fueron al laboratorio a activar el mecanismo del portal.

El portal ya estaba listo para ser puesto a prueba, ambos hombres sujetaban un muñeco que se usa para los experimentos y también para los choques automovilísticos de prueba, era un dommy. El muñeco estaba atado a una soga para que una vez que sea lanzado al portal, podrían sacarlo y revisar si era seguro entrar en ese portal, caminaron hasta una línea que les impedía acercarse más al portal y desde esa distancia segura lanzaron al muñeco, sin darse cuenta, Fidds tenía su brazo enredado en la soga del muñeco haciendo que se vaya hacia el portal pero Ford sujeto la soga a tiempo.

-¡Te tengo, amigo!-Grito Ford, comenzó a jalar la soga sacando a McGucket del portal, una vez que lo saco, este quedo boca arriba en el suelo, su mirada era de shock y trauma al mismo tiempo, Ford estaba arrodillado a unos pocos metros de él y se acerco a verlo-¿Estás bien? ¿Funciono? ¿Qué fue lo que viste ahí?-

Al principio, McGucket solo dijo palabras incomprensibles.

-¿Fiddleford?-Dijo Ford preocupado por su amigo.

-Cuando Gravity Falls y la tierra se vuelvan el cielo, témanle a la bestia de un solo ojo.

-Fiddleford, contrólate-Ford puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo pero Fidds solo se aparto de el-lo que dices no tiene sentido-

-Esta máquina es peligrosa ¡vas a traer el fin del mundo con ella!-Le dijo Fidds quien aún seguía con un trauma por lo que había visto en el portal-¡Desactívala y destrúyela antes de que sea tarde!-

-No puedo hacer eso, es el trabajo de mi vida-Contesto Ford dirigiendo su mirada por unos segundos al portal y de nuevo a su amigo.

-Pues, me temo que hemos desatado un gran peligro para el mundo. Y es algo que quisiera olvidar pronto ¡renuncio!.

-Bien, lo hare sin ti-Dijo Ford viendo a McGucket alejarse-¡No te necesito! ¡No necesito a nadie!-

Cuando se quedo completamente solo, Ford escucho una voz llamarlo, era aterradora y no venía de ese mundo. Esa voz lo estaba aterrando, no sabía quién le estaba hablando y tampoco podía encontrar a la persona o criatura que poseía esa voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso? ¡¿Quién lo dijo?!-Pregunto Ford sin obtener respuesta, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco debido a la soledad y a todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar incluyendo ese incidente con su compañero. ¿Qué había pensado Bill cuando le dijo que tenía que construir un portal hacia otras dimensiones? Lo hablaría con el seriamente una vez que entrara en sus sueños.

Dentro de su mente, Stanford comenzó a buscar a Bill, cuando lo encontró se encontraba parado junto a una grieta, pero no tenía la forma que él conocía, Bill había tomado una forma humana, odiaba tener que admitirlo pero se veía bien así.

-¿Qué rayos pensabas hacer cuando me dijiste que construyera el portal, Bill?-Pregunto Ford molesto.

- ** _Oh, descuida. Solo quería mostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer, gracias al portal, mis amigos y yo vamos a enseñarle a los humanos lo que es divertirse de verdad ¿No es así chicos?_** -Respondió Bill viendo la grieta donde estaban otros demonios riéndose a carcajadas, cosa que hizo enojar mas a Ford.

-¡Esto no era parte del trato! No era lo que yo quería hacer-Dijo Ford, enseguida Bill se acerco hacia el hombre castaño con una sonrisa desafiante y con un deje de perversión.

- ** _¿En serio? Eso no fue lo que pensaste aquella noche que tu y yo tuvimos…ya sabes que me refiero_** -Dijo Bill echándose a reír a carcajadas junto a sus amigos demoniacos. Stanford no sabía qué hacer o que decir ¿Cómo pudo dejarse manipular por ese demonio? entonces ¿el Stan con el que había soñado la otra noche no era Stan sino Bill? ¡Maldito triangulo amarillo! Había tomado la forma de su hermano y jugó con su cuerpo como si de un juguete se tratara.

-¡Maldito demonio pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreviste a usarme de esa manera?-Dijo Ford dándole la espalda al ahora demonio humanizado con cabello rubio y un parche en el ojo-¡No soy tu juguete, Bill! Me engañaste…y mi amigo sufrió un trauma por tu culpa-

- ** _De acuerdo, si te engañe ¿está bien? No te enfades conmigo por favor_** -Bill enseguida abandono su forma humana y tomo la forma de Stan y se acerco a Ford apoyando sus manos en los hombros del científico- ** _Lo siento, Sixer ¿Qué así no te llama tu hermano? ¿Podrías aceptar mis disculpas y darme un beso?_** -

-No, lo siento. No puedo hacerlo, no sabiendo que me utilizaste, no pienso perdonarte fácilmente y tarde o temprano hare lo que sea para impedir que destruyas mi dimensión. Voy a desmantelar el portal-Dijo Ford apartándose de Bill, el demonio cerró los ojos y volvió a tomar su aspecto original, un triangulo de un solo ojo color amarillo.

- ** _Bien, haz lo que quieras. Pero la pagaras muy caro, Stanford._**

* * *

Unas semanas después del incidente con el portal, Stanford bajo hacia su estudio privado del que nadie sabía su existencia. Vio las imágenes de Bill colgadas en las paredes, los triángulos de vidrio y las velas que uso para meditar y dejar que Bill entrara a su mente todo este tiempo. Tomo todas esas cosas y las arrojo a la basura, tiro los triángulos de vidrio y los papeles con los datos que le había entregado ese demonio al suelo, saco su diario, anoto algunas cosas y unas advertencias del portal con una tinta invisible para que sea imposible leerlas, cuando termino con su trabajo, decidió esconder los diarios pero para eso necesitaba a alguien de confianza, no podía esconderlos por ahí como si nada porque tarde o temprano, Bill los encontraría o caerían en las manos equivocadas.

Pensó en Stanley, en su hermano gemelo. El era su única esperanza, quizás lo entendería y podría ayudarlo a esconder uno de los diarios para que no cayera en las manos equivocadas, así que consiguió una postal, no escribió muchas palabras, solo escribió  _"Ven, por favor-Ford"_  y la envió. Esa misma noche se quedo despierto, rogando porque su hermano viniera, necesitaba su ayuda y era la única persona en la que podía confiar, la única persona que no lo traicionaría, no como Bill.

Había llegado el invierno a Gravity Falls, así que todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Stanford se encontraba revisando viejos archivos de sus investigaciones de Gravity Falls cuando de repente tocaron la puerta de la cabaña, ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Acaso no leyeron las advertencias de "no pasar"? otro golpe volvió a escucharse en la puerta pero era un poco más fuerte, decidido, Ford camino hacia la puerta llevando consigo una ballesta. Como la abertura de la puerta estaba tapada con dos tablas de madera, no pudo ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta, respiro hondo, se calmo un poco pero con la mano aun temblorosa logro abrir la puerta y asomo la punta de la flecha por la puerta apenas entreabierta.

-¿Quién es? ¡¿Acaso vino a robarme los ojos?!-Grito Ford asomado a la puerta pero sin bajar la ballesta, enseguida se quedo sin habla al ver que Stan se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta ¡si que habían pasado los años! Pudo ver que tenía el cabello un poco más largo, su ropa era distinta y llevaba un gorro de color negro casi cenizo sobre su cabeza por el frio, no podía negarlo pero por alguna extraña razón, Ford encontraba a Stan algo atractivo, le quedaba bien el cambio, lucia mucho mejor que Bill.

-Siempre puedo contar contigo para una cálida bienvenida, hermano-Dijo Stan con sarcasmo. Entendía que su gemelo podía llegar a ser algo paranoico pero no esperaba que lo recibiera de esa forma. Ford enseguida bajo la ballesta, ahora estaba lamentando haber recibido a su hermano de esa forma.

-Stanley, ¿Alguien más te siguió? ¿Nadie en absoluto?-Pregunto Ford.

-Hola otra vez, amigo…-Dijo Stan pero enseguida sintió que su gemelo lo llevaba al interior de la cabaña-¡Hey!-la luz de una linterna ilumino uno de sus ojos-¿Qué sucede?-

-Lo siento-Ford se aparto-Solo quería asegurarme de que no fueras…olvídalo, no es nada. Ven conmigo-

Stanley camino detrás de él, llego a lo que sería la sala que estaba repleta de artefactos para trabajar con experimentos y hechos paranormales que ocurrían en Gravity Falls.

-Hey ¿podrías explicarme que está sucediendo? Te pareces a mamá después de 10 tazas de café-Dijo Stan.

-Escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo. Cometí muchos errores y ya no se en quien puedo confiar-Le dijo Ford, tomando su diario numero 1 y algunos papeles, Stan sintió que esa frase avivo un poco su esperanza y parte de sus ilusiones, su hermano aun podía confiar en él, podía contar con el cuándo más lo necesitaba, aunque ya sabía que la esperanza podía jugarte una broma pesada y ser una bestia muy cruel. En efecto, la esperanza de poder olvidarlo y no volver a mencionar su nombre nuevamente lo habían convertido en lo que era ahora.

-Oye, tranquilízate. Hablemos de esto ¿Ok?-Dijo Stan apoyando una mano en el hombro de Ford.

-Tengo que mostrarte algo. Algo que creerás imposible.

-Hey, he viajado por casi todo el mundo, sea lo que sea que quieras mostrarme lo entenderé.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocado. Stanley Pines creía conocer todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, creía entender el mundo pero ahora se hallaba frente a uno de los extraños inventos nerd de su hermano sin siquiera entender que estaba sucediendo.

-No entiendo nada de lo que estoy viendo-Comento Stan frente al portal.

-Es un portal trans-universal-Le explico Ford-un agujero que atraviesa una ruptura débil en nuestra dimensión, lo cree para revelar los misterios del universo pero ahora puede ser utilizado para la destrucción y el caos fácilmente, es por eso que lo apague y escondí mis diarios que explican cómo funciona-se acerca a su gemelo y le entrega el diario numero 1-Y ahora solo queda uno, tú eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar para que se lo lleve. Tengo que pedirte algo ¿recuerdas nuestros planes de navegar por el mundo en un bote?-

Entonces, las siguientes palabras que dijo hicieron que Stan cayera en lo más profundo del abismo formado por la esperanza.

-Toma este libro, sube a un bote ¡y navega lo más lejos que puedas! Entiérralo donde nadie pueda encontrarlo.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! Finalmente después de diez años nos volvemos a ver ¿y es solo para decirme que me aleje lo más pronto posible de ti?-Dijo Stan sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de él. Lo había hecho ilusionarse por nada, después de todo siempre había sido así, un maldito engreído y un egoísta.

-Stanley, tu no entiendes a lo que me estoy enfrentando-Respondió Ford.

-No, ¡tú no sabes a lo que yo me tuve que enfrentar, Ford! He estado en la cárcel de tres países diferentes, una vez tuve que buscar la forma de escapar de la cajuela de un auto ¿y tu me dices que tienes problemas? No conoces los míos, Stanford. Mientras tanto ¿tu que has estado haciendo todos estos años? Viviendo en tu elegante casa en el bosque y guardándote el dinero de tu estúpida universidad porque solo eres un egoísta.

-¿Egoísta? ¡¿Egoísta, Stanley?!-Ford no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de que tú me costaste mi escuela soñada? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacer algo importante en tu vida y tú ni siquiera me escuchas-

-Pues oye esto, ¿Quieres que me deshaga del libro? Puedo deshacerme de él ahora mismo-Stanley saco un encendedor y lo acerco a las páginas amarillas del diario, Ford intento detenerlo porque si bien ese diario contenía gran parte de su trabajo y su vida, ese diario era la clara evidencia de su descenso a la locura y la paranoia.

-Me abandonaste, idiota. Se supone que estaríamos siempre juntos, ¡arruinaste mi vida!.

-¡Tu arruinaste tu vida!-Le grito Ford intentando quitarle el diario a su hermano, y si…Stan siempre había creído que él y Ford seguirían siendo un gran equipo como en su niñez, pero no solo se había arruinado la vida de Stanley, claro que no, era la de los dos. Fue un largo tiempo en el que sin siquiera darse cuenta soñaban con el otro o alguna que otra vez se escapaba el nombre del otro mientras dormían, también el dolor que sintieron al golpear la pared para evitar marcar el número telefónico del otro y así poder entrar en contacto, teniendo miedo de volver hacia atrás y recordar su infancia y adolescencia en Nueva Jersey.

-¡AGHHH!-El grito que lanzo Stan al ser empujado contra una placa caliente de metal con un símbolo grabado trajo a Ford nuevamente a la realidad. Intento inútilmente disculparse pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en la cara, sin que se diera cuenta había activado el mecanismo del portal.

-Vaya hermano que resultaste ser, Ford. Te importan más tus absurdos misterios que tu familia… ¡Pues consérvalos!

Stan le arrojo el diario, lo que sucedió después fue algo extraño y casi comprensible, el mecanismo del portal se había activado del todo.

-¡Stanley! ¡Stanley! Ayúdame-le grito Ford.

-¿Qué hago?-Dijo Stan, recorrió con su mirada el laboratorio y encontró la cuerda en la que se encontraba atado el muñeco de prueba, se la quito y la arrojo a su hermano-¡Sujétala!-

Ford ato la cuerda alrededor de su cintura y Stanley comenzó a jalar de ella para sacarlo del portal y así detener el mecanismo.

-Stan, apaga el portal. El botón que está en la palanca es el mecanismo de anulación.

El gemelo menor hacia un gran esfuerzo para lidiar con su propio peso y el de su hermano para no ser arrastrado, no quería soltarlo, no pensaba abandonarlo, no quería perderlo, apenas lo había recuperado y tenía que salvarlo de alguna forma.

-Solo falta un poco…-Stan ya casi estaba llegando a la palanca para detener el portal-ya casi…-sus dedos ahora se encontraban a pocos centímetros del botón-¡Carajo! Lo logre-

Finalmente había apagado el portal, el mecanismo se detuvo, volteo al escuchar un golpe seco cuando Ford había caído al suelo, fue corriendo a su lado y lo sujeto.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Stan, estaba preocupado pero su tono de voz mostraba desesperación.

-Si…estoy bien, gracias…Stanley-Respondió Ford y después de eso quedo inconsciente, no recordó nada más.

* * *

Despertó súbitamente, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que se encontraba en su habitación, en el sofá que usaba como cama. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente ¿fueron minutos? ¿Quizás horas? pero enseguida pensó en Stan y en como por su culpa, por la pelea que tuvieron casi iban a morir. Después de todo, Ford ignoraba que sucedía del otro lado del portal, salió de su habitación para buscar a su hermano, recorrió la cabaña y no lo encontró. Tal vez, tal vez volvía a estar solo, volvería a ser torturado por Bill, era obvio que Stanley se iría ¿Quién querría quedarse a su lado por su propia voluntad?

Salió a la parte trasera de la cabaña y se encontró con Stan, sentado en el borde del suelo contemplando el cielo que esparcía sus copos de nieve por el bosque, estaba fumando un cigarrillo y había un refresco junto a él.

-¿Stan?-Dijo Ford, este solo se limito a verlo después de todo ¿Qué le podía decir? por unos segundos el castaño de seis dedos se quedo sin habla y después se atrevió a hablar-O-Oye, lamento mucho lo que paso hace rato y entenderé si quieres irte-

Stan simplemente no le respondió, no dijo nada, volvió a tomar un trago de su refresco ¿Cuándo el silencio se había vuelto tan incomodo entre los dos? Ford comenzó a temblar, el frio comenzaba a ser más intenso.

-Entremos, sino nos vamos a congelar-Dijo Ford, ambos entraron nuevamente a la cabaña y Stan cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se dirigieron a la cocina, Ford comenzó a preparar 2 tazas de café-Por cierto ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí afuera?-

-Esta es tu casa, no la mía, nerd-Respondió Stan sin verlo, después de todo aun seguía recordando la pelea que tuvieron hace rato en el sótano.

-¿Quieres tomar un café?-Pregunto Ford.

-Sí, claro…-Respondió Stan. Ford comenzó a preparar el café y de nuevo se produjo un silencio incomodo, Stan mantenía su mirada en esa habitación sin siquiera encontrar un punto fijo al cual mirar, el silencio se prolongo un poco mas mientras bebían, no dijeron nada, no sabían que decir, no había nada que explicar.

-Bien, estoy cansado, nerd. Creo que iré a buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche-mintió Stan ya que solamente le quedaba algo de dinero guardado.

-N-No es necesario, puedes quedarte en…-Ford se quedo callado pensando bien lo que iba a decir-en la habitación de huéspedes-

Ford lo llevo hasta la habitación, Stan entro y dejo caer su mochila en el suelo, se recostó en la cama pero enseguida sintió un dolor insoportable en su hombro.

-Agh, mierda…-se quejo el gemelo menor quien se había olvidado por completo de la quemadura, Ford volteo a verlo, estaba a punto de salir, después de todo él era el responsable de lo que le paso a Stan.

-Ya regreso.

Fue hasta el baño, tomo el botiquín y saco algunas cosas que servirían para curar la quemadura, regreso a la habitación de Stan.

-Por favor, quítate la chaqueta y la camisa-Le pidió Ford comenzando a curar y desinfectar la herida, no llevaban ni un solo día juntos y ya había vuelto a lastimar a Stanley. Este no hacia ningún ruido, quejido o movimiento mientras su hermano lo atendía, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor-Ya termine…Stan, quiero preguntarte algo ¿es cierto que arruine tu vida?-

-¿Qué? Claro que no, es solo que…siempre pensé que tu y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre, de alguna extraña forma-Respondió Stan-¿Cómo ha sido tu vida, Stanford?-

-Horrible, una porquería-Le dijo Ford, cosa que sorprendió al gemelo menor ya que el científico de seis dedos jamás decía malas palabras-¿Qué más puedo decirte? Es la verdad, mi vida ha sido una miseria, estoy cada vez más solo y creo que voy a enloquecer-

Stan pudo darse cuenta de eso debido a todo el cansancio y el estrés que llevaba.

-Y por esa razón decidiste llamarme.

No respondió de inmediato, no podía admitir que había mandado la postal porque estaba enloqueciendo y temía por su propia vida, creyó que Stanley sería el único ser capaz de ayudarlo, porque en el fondo seguía siendo un engreído y un maldito egoísta, no podía tener el valor de enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia su hermano pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento. No debí pedirte que vinieras, esto fue un error, mañana puedes irte-Dijo Ford, en parte le dolía tener que decir eso. Stan no dijo nada, de nuevo volvió a reinar el silencio incomodo. Ford apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de Stan donde estaba la quemadura, ahí quedaría una cicatriz.

-Ford, te extrañe… ¿tú me extrañas?-Pregunto Stan apoyando una mano sobre la mano de Ford, este solo se limito a reír un poco y a negar levemente con su cabeza.

-Como no tienes idea, cabeza hueca-Respondió Ford-claro que te extrañe-

-¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?.

-No lo hice por estúpido, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tu?

-Porque…porque tenía miedo y también por ser un estúpido-Respondió Stan-además, yo…yo…aun te amo-

Eso era verdad, en todo este tiempo, Stan quiso olvidarse de su hermano, olvidarse de ese sentimiento que lo hería a muerte pero era inútil, sabía que no podía deshacerse de ese amor incondicional que sentía por él y fue por eso que decidió ir a Gravity Falls.

-Stan, creo que no es el momento para hablar de eso…-Dijo Ford levantándose e intentando apartarse de él pero Stanley lo siguió y lo tomo de sus manos con fuerza para detenerlo, necesitaba saber que sentía Stanford por él, quería que le dijera todo lo que no habían podido decirse estos 10 años separados.

-Ford, ya basta. Quiero que me mires y me digas que no sientes nada por mi-Le pidió Stan sin dejar de soltar las manos de su gemelo.

-Ya déjame, me lastimas-Se quejo Ford intentando liberarse.

-¿Yo te lastimo? ¿Quién fue el que me hizo creer todo este tiempo que volveríamos a estar juntos? Que nunca nos íbamos a separar para luego pedirme que me aleje, ¿eh? ¡eres tu quien me lástima! Eres un hijo de puta engreído-Le dijo Stan

-L-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Fue un error pedirte que vinieras, lo admito.

-¡Mírame Stanford! Mírame fijamente a los ojos, dímelo, dime que ya no sientes nada por mí, que tu ya no me amas, dilo y así terminaremos con esta basura que hay entre nosotros-Stanley hablaba con un tono molesto, como si la situación lo molestara en algún extraño sentido, pero sin quitar una mirada de súplica.

-S-Stan…

Antes de que Ford pudiera decir algo, Stan se le acercó a la cara hasta rozar sus frentes solo logrando poner a su hermano más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Poco a poco los labios de Ford se fueron abriendo dejando vía libre a aquella húmeda intrusión que se apoderaba de su boca de una manera tan dulce y suave. El beso era húmedo y torpe, pero aun así intenso, y transmitía millones de sensaciones que con palabras, jamás hubieran podido expresar. Stan no entendía muy bien porque hacia eso, ¿Acaso su hermano seguía jugando con él? Ni siquiera había escuchado su respuesta y ahí se encontraban la esperanza, la ilusión atormentándolo nuevamente, haciéndolo crear falsas realidades, después de todo, mucho tiempo atrás, Ford le había dicho que debían detenerse desde que comenzaron su relación porque lo que hacían estaba mal. Se detuvo dejando los labios de su hermano semi abiertos y se aparto de a poco de él.

-Ya lo recuerdo, me lo dijiste antes. Esto es un error, entiendo si quieres que me vaya, lo hare-Dijo Stan.

Ford lo miraba sin entender nada, estaba desconcertado, rápidamente reacciono y lo detuvo, si, lo detuvo. No quería que se volvieran a separar, esos escasos metros ahora parecían un abismo, un profundo abismo de dolor y tristeza que lo hacían recordar su soledad, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba rotundamente a perder a su hermano otra vez.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, Stan. Te extrañe, te extrañe mucho, como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida-Confeso Ford-pensé que alejarme de ti era lo mejor para ambos, así estaríamos bien porque…creí que encontrarías a alguien mejor que yo ¿Quién no podría amarte tal y como eres? Eres increíble, Stan. No quiero que me dejes, me estoy volviendo completamente loco, yo…yo…te necesito-

Stan lo abrazo, Ford correspondió a su abrazo. Los dos habían cometido muchos errores, hicieron cosas de las que posiblemente estaban arrepentidos, el gemelo nerd por fin dejaba expresar su soledad, su dolor escondido a través del tiempo, Stan creyó que podía sobrevivir sin el ya que según su punto de vista, Ford era demasiado inteligente, conocía tantas cosas que él era incapaz de comprender con facilidad. Pero sin embargo, ahí estaba suplicándole que no se marchara, porque no estaban dispuestos a perder al otro una vez más.

-Lo siento…-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Stan…-La voz de Ford parecía estar a punto de romperse en llantos, aunque no hubiese razón alguna para hacerlo, las emociones podían con él. Se vuelven a besar, sin romper el beso, Ford llevo a su hermano hasta la cama y otra vez pudo sentir el peso de Stan sobre él, pasa los brazos por el cuello de Stan mientras este empieza a pasar las manos por su abdomen lentamente, Ford deseaba que ese contacto no acabara nunca, sentía que por primera vez, este le dejaba estar nuevamente a su lado y formar parte de él. La falta de aire comenzaba a hacerse presente, muy a su pesar, se separaron.

Stan sonrió un poco y empieza a morderle tiernamente el cuello y el hombro, sus manos viajaron hasta la chaqueta de Ford deshaciéndose de ella, al igual que el nudo de su corbata color negra y también desabrocho su camisa. Ford sentía la respiración calmada de su hermano en la cara y eso parecía tranquilizarlo y lo alejaba de un posible ataque cardíaco.

La fricción comenzaba a intensificarse, las caderas de Stan presionaban fuertemente contra su hermano, quería que la ansiedad acumulada debido al paso del tiempo se desbordara, después de todo, nada lo detendría, miro fijamente los ojos de Ford, esos ojos marrones que conocía desde hace tanto y recién se acababa de dar cuenta de que le pertenecían al amor de su vida. Baja sus manos hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Empieza a desabrocharle el cinturón a su hermano pero este lo detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Stan? Después de todo, llevo días sin tomar una ducha-Le dijo Ford un poco avergonzado de tener que admitir eso.

-¿Estas bromeando, nerd? Quizás tu no quieras hacer esto pero, esa cosa de ahí abajo me dice lo contrario-Respondió Stan, quien le bajo el pantalón y su ropa interior hasta las rodillas, puso la mano sobre el miembro haciendo de la situación una dulce tortura, comenzó a mover la mano lentamente por el miembro de Ford haciendo que comenzara a inquietarse.

-S-Stan…por favor.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Stan sin entender que quería decirle su hermano.

-¿Po…Podrías hacerlo un poco más rápido…?-Ford sintió que iba a morir de vergüenza ante la mirada que le dedicaba Stan. Este solo asintió, chupa lentamente la punta del miembro de Ford quien comenzó a gemir un poco más alto, Stan se acomodo un poco mejor y empieza a lamer la erección de su hermano, Ford gime un poco mas fuerte haciendo que Stanley soltara su miembro para poder introducirlo lentamente en su boca sosteniéndolo con una mano y empieza a subir y bajar la cabeza, mientras con la mano que le queda libre empieza a masturbarse, Ford sigue gimiendo y pone una mano en el cabello de Stan jugando con él y trazando pequeños rizos imaginarios en este. Stan también comenzó a gemir aunque no se lo escuchaba mucho debido a que tenía la erección de su hermano en la boca.

-Aaaah…S-Stanley, c-creo que me voy a…-intento avisarle Ford sin mucho éxito ya que se había corrido en la boca de Stanley y este encima de la cama, Stan se traga todo lo que puede de aquel liquido blanquecino, se queda mirando a su gemelo de manera pervertida, Ford capto la señal al darse cuenta de que aun estaba acostado, asi que se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo. Stan baja una mano hasta llegar a su trasero y empieza a penetrarlo con un dedo previamente ensalivado.

Ford suelta un quejido mientras se aferra fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama, cuando Stan empieza el vaivén de la penetración no se controla y empieza a gemir, el gemelo menor introdujo un segundo dedo en la entrada de su hermano quien no dejaba de gemir ante la intromisión y por lo que estaba haciendo Stan. Una vez que vio que se encontraba lo suficientemente dilatado, retiro sus dedos y llevo su miembro a la entrada, comenzando a introducirlo lentamente.

-Aaah… ¡Stanley!-Ford cerro fuertemente los ojos al sentir a su hermano dentro de el por segunda vez, Stan sigue introduciéndose lentamente dentro de él para que no le duela y se acostumbre a la intromisión hasta que logro meter su miembro por completo.

La penetración empieza a tomar un poco mas de velocidad, se empiezan a escuchar más fuertes los gemidos de Ford, Stan no quería tener contemplaciones largas, no pensaba ser tierno pero tampoco quería ser brusco con su hermano, después de todo, la vida en las calles le había enseñado a enmascarar perfectamente sus sentimientos. Solo quería tenerlo cerca una vez más, quería que este acto de amor se consumara, por otra parte Stanford sentía que nada podía ser mejor, ya que dentro de él se encontraba la persona que mas amaba, nuevamente se habían unido en un solo ser.

Pero por desgracia, todo lo bueno llega a su fin. Stan acerca su mano al miembro de Ford comenzando a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, faltaba muy poco para llegar al clímax. Le manda una mirada de deseo algo sonrojado y lo sigue masturbando para que se venga.

-Aaah…aaah, S-Stan, m-me voy a c-correr otra vez-Le aviso Ford, a lo que Stan simplemente asintió dando a entender que él también se correría. Después de unas embestidas más, ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Ford volvió a sentir esta calidez que no sentía desde hace tiempo llenar su interior, Stan se quedo quieto intentando recuperar su respiración, estaba agotado, salió del interior de su hermano y se dejo caer sobre él.

La respiración entrecortada de Stan podía resonar en sus oídos, sentía su rasposa barbilla sobre su hombro y como lentamente buscaba su mano para entrelazarla con la de él, como siempre, a pesar de tener seis dedos en cada mano, Ford podía ver como Stan encontraba la forma de que encajaran como si fueran un extraño rompecabezas.

-Te amo-dijeron al unisonó antes de caer rendidos en un profundo sueño. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos dormía en paz, Stan siempre tenía que estar atento por si venían a saldar deudas pendientes y por otro lado, Ford no podía dormir debido a todo el trabajo que llevaba y además le tenía miedo a sus propios sueños pero esa noche pudo descansar sabiendo que su hermano estaba a junto a él.

* * *

_Entramos a un sueño…-Si, otra vez-_

_Pasaron dos meses desde aquel "reencuentro", Stanley y Stanford estuvieron hablando de todo lo que habían hecho esos 10 años. Ford le conto sobre los descubrimientos que había estado estudiando en Gravity Falls, sus investigaciones, toda la información que había encontrado, le hablo sobre la construcción del portal y lo que había sucedido con su viejo compañero. Stan por otro lado le conto sobre las actividades ilegales que tuvo que hacer para ganar dinero rápido y poder llegar a casa, estar con su familia pero más que nada con su hermano, le conto de los robos, los contrabandos, los tráficos, el ser vaneado en la mayoría de los estados de su país._

_También le hablo sobre Colombia y lo que estuvo haciendo allí pero no se olvido de hablarle sobre Jorge y Rico, dos hombres con los que había trabajado mientras estuvo en ese país._

_Al final, llegaron a la conclusión de que debían desmantelar el portal, ya que era muy peligroso y Ford no quería que se produjera el fin del mundo si llegaba a ser activado, cosa que dudaba mucho porque había escondido los 3 diarios para no ser encontrados por Bill o alguna mente perversa. Pasaron unas semanas y el portal estaba casi desmantelado, una vez que terminaran con ese trabajo podrían continuar con sus vidas y cumplir su objetivo, por alguna extraña razón les emocionaba un poco la idea de navegar por el mundo en su barco._

_Hasta que una noche mientras estaban trabajando en desarmar lo que quedaba del portal, Stan sintió una punzada en su cabeza, como si se hubiera dado un golpe o algo asi, cosa que preocupo a Ford quien fue corriendo a verlo._

_-¡Stanley! ¿estás bien hermano?-Pregunto Ford, escucho una risa, pero no era de su hermano, la risa era más bien psicópata-¿Qué sucede? Respóndeme-_

_- **Jajajaja** -Esa voz, Ford pudo reconocerla…¡era Bill! Había poseído el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo, Bill enseguida se aparto del científico levantándose del suelo y quedando de pie frente a él- **Yo te lo advertí, Fordsie…si no eres mío, entonces ¡no lo serás de nadie más!** -_

_-No, Bill. No le hagas daño a mi hermano...¡No puedes hacerme esto!-Dijo Ford que ahora se encontraba de pie frente a Bill._

_- **Muy tarde…** -Bill empezó a atacar el cuerpo de Stan creando heridas profundas, dejando golpes por donde se le antojara, Ford podía ver como el cuerpo de su hermano comenzaba a sangrar, quiso detener al demonio pero fue inútil- **No puedes detenerme ahora, la diversión apenas comienza** -_

_-Ya déjalo, Bill-Le pidió Ford aterrado por lo que podía llegar a pasar con Stan si Bill abandonaba su cuerpo, pero Bill no lo escuchaba, de repente pudo ver como de su mano derecha surgían unas garras que se clavaron en el estomago de Stan perforándolo y manchando su mano de sangre._

_- **JAJAJAJA** -Bill no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas._

_-Basta…basta…-Dijo Ford en una voz apenas audible, pero esta era opacada por la risa de Bill-¡YA BASTA!-_

_Cuando termino de gritar, no escucho la risa de Bill, solo un silencio profundo, abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano tirado en el suelo sangrando, enseguida se acerco a el y se arrodillo._

_-No, no, no…esto no está pasando-Ford tomo a Stan y lo sujeto-Stan, Stan, ¡Stanley despierta! No quiero que te vayas, no me dejes solo, no me dejes…-_

_Stan no respondía, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta pero aun así no parecía que iba a hablar. Ford sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, sus manos se mancharon de sangre, abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano manchándose parte del rostro con su sangre._

_-No…no…Stan, Stanley-Dijo Ford llorando-Por favor, no me dejes…no me dejes-_

_A lo lejos, oculto entre las sombras se escuchaba la risa psicópata de Bill Cipher quien contemplaba la escena con su mejor sonrisa perversa con cierto deje de maldad._

_- **Yo te lo advertí, Stanford** -Dijo el demonio triangular para desparecer del lugar donde estaba escondido._

* * *

-Stan…Stan-Dijo Ford que aun se encontraba dormido, enseguida despertó-¡Stanley!-

Su respiración era agitada, se calmo un poco. Pudo ver que no se encontraba en su habitación, eso solo le hizo volver a recordar lo que sucedió anoche, busco a Stanley con la mirada pero vio que no estaba en la cama, así que decidió levantarse para salir a buscarlo pero cuando iba a hacerlo se encontró con su hermano yendo hacia él.

-Al fin despiertas, nerd. Pensé que nunca lo harías-Bromeo Stan, esto solo tranquilizo la preocupación de Ford quien abrazo a su hermano, Stan no entendía muy bien que pasaba pero correspondió al abrazo.

-Stan, pensé que te habías ido, que me habías dejado solo de nuevo-Dijo Ford intentando no llorar pero fue inútil ya que algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos-no quiero quedarme solo, no te vayas, no soportaría perderte-

-Hey, cálmate Sixer. No pienso dejarte, creo que eso te lo deje claro anoche, yo tampoco soportaría perderte-Lo tranquilizo Stan-ahora deja de llorar, idiota. Que si no me vas a hacer llorar a mi también-

-Está bien-Dijo Ford deshaciendo el abrazo y secándose las pocas lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos, Stan solo le sonrió.

-Así está mejor, no tienes nada que temer, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Después de todo, tú me perteneces, nadie puede separarnos-Le dijo Stan dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro de forma amistosa-Bien, ahora ve a cambiarte que ya está listo el desayuno-


End file.
